NEW BEGGINING (falling, death resurrection )
by paola.aqua7
Summary: The invasionAU What if Leo turn off his phone when he saw his missing calls? What if shredder didn't knew where the turtles where and throw Leo to the sewers so he could die ? What if his brothers left without him? What if this female mutant found him?and took care of him? This is the story of Leonardo,his family,and his new friends, trying to survive the invasion .Pleased r&r
1. Chapter 1

_**me- hola! This is my first English AND au story so is not gonna be perfect this story pop in my mind when. I was thinkiing on what was gonna happen in return to new york and then POWWWWW?. please don't judge me-**_

 _ **Leo eating popcorn- who is ? ,they don't even know you- eats one popcorn**_

 _ **Me- ...eh ..eh.. BUT THEY WILL!-**_

 _ **Leo- when ?- eats another popcorn**_

 _ **Me- ..eh .ehh_-Raph putted his Hand on my mouth**_

 _ **Raph- let's just go to the story-**_

 _ **I try to say-remember when Leo checked his t-phone and he had like 42 missed calls ,well in this story he turn off his t-phone ,and you get the idea- but comes out like- hember ween piopio ajnfjjfkfikd ekle**_

* * *

He was loosing. Leo got out of the water and lay down on the cold floor breathing heavily.

Shedder noticed he was tired. He then said - now you may finish him- . A moment later ,rhazar fishface an tigerclaw run to punch the turtle one by one,but although he was tired, Leo was still fighting . When he finally finish them ,shredder jump next to him and scratch him with his claws making Leo fall unconsions to the ground.

Rahzar looked down at the helpless turtle and then looked at his master- what do we do with him?-

Shedder ,still not looking at rhazar, answered- toss him to the sewers , I want to teach those turtles a lesson- he said in a deep cold voice . With no hesitation they did , they toss him to the sewers waters and left.

As Leo was going deep in the water he was thinking about his family like he was about to die , he was thinking on how he fought with donnie instead of trusting him,that he complain about mikey ,and the many times he had a fought with raph and of course he was thinking about karai ,how he didn't save her ,he didn't stop her.

Finally, He touched the ground . He was going to drown if he stay there. Deep in his thoughts he could hear master splinter- Leonardo ,listen to me don't give up ,not when your family needs you!,Leonardo!- this made Leo react , he swim to the surface and reach for the limit ,he climbed up and let himself fall to the ground .As he choked the water out, he could feel his damage throat and a huge pain in his knee ,it hurt so bad that he fainted and stay knowing that he didnt protect his brothers .He layed down there for several hours.

Later, a certain female mutant poped out of the water carrying a certain mutante rat . She poked him to see if he was alive , and thankfully he was. She turned away to go but something stop her , and she knew who he was .

\- _leonardo?-_ he looked hurt , she ccouldn't leave him but she knew she couldn't stay because of splinter. So she carry him away from the ninja master and turned to her human form .

FAR FAR AWAY FROM NEW YORK

The three turtles an 3 humams were in some hippi car ? Driving away from their home, their faces in sadness and disappoinment . April was looking down at her father who was deeply injured .

\- i can' t believe we leave leo and master splinter - said mikey burring his face on his hands. Raph was angry instead of sad , he too , had been beat up . In he other hand , donatello was checking Mr. Kirby.

April tried to change the subject by talking to casey- what about your dad and sister ?-( seriously dude you had to remind him?)

Casey didn't look at her , he just continued driving- so were are we going-?-he finally said

April turn her head to that floor, nothing was going right

BACK TO NEW WORK

He woke up ,he openned his eyes but couldn't move .He groaned in pain as he tried to get up . He was laying on a soft bed that he had never been in , he tried to figure out were he was but he couldn't see clearly. Surprisely he hear a soft voice saying his name

- _leo-he knew that voice_ anywhere, but it was different. And he knew why the figure move to his side

\- karai. - he whisper her name as he tried to see her face - karai...- he said as his body relaxed and he fell asleep.

* * *

 _ **me - so did you like it ? Hated? Love it? Well put Your reactions on the reviews-**_

 _ **Mikey reads a paper - we accept good comments ,bad comments ,tomatasos, did you like it , bad wordsss not to much... Wait guys what are tomatasos?**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**me-hello people ! THANK YOU FOR LOOKING AT THIS STORY. Iam so grateful you are looking at this -**_

 _ **Nope tmnt doesn't belong to me. ...for now?**_

* * *

Leo woke up again , but this time he felt better . He sat _up_ and realize that he was in the same bed . _so it wasn't a dream._ he was covered in bandages in his leg. He tried to get up ,but he had a huge pain in the knee that make him shake and fall on his face .He wanted to scream of the pain but there was an immense pain on the throat that stopped him.

He looked up to see a huge red and grey room, the lights were off and it was cold. Where was he? . He picked himself up by dragging himself to the bed , he tried to look for exits , but he was tired, until he saw another bed that was occupied next to his.

 _Master splinter._

He forced himself to move as far as he could to his master, trying to forget about the pain. Relief got to Leo when he saw his father breathe, then again he searched for exits , the 2 windows he spotted were closed with wood tables.

After a few minutes he finally saw a door, but he was to far away, but he had to try. He let himself fall on the floor and he dragged his body with his hands to the door ,he sat up next to it and try to kicked. Bad idea. Punched, more pain. He was weak.

He tried many times more, but he was only hurting himself, until he fall asleep. ... again.

* * *

There she was. On the rooftops in the night trying to find something useful , and trying not to be seen. She knew that if the kraang catch her she would be normal again, but that means to go back to the shredder . She rather be a freak than going back to him.

But right now she was focusing in Leo, and what happened to him. _maybe I can find his brothers. S_ he thought. Her scaly body reach a dead ally and saw a bunch of persons hiding, mostly teenagers. She stop and looked down to see what was happening.

-If we stay they are gonna find us! - they were arguing

-We have to stay safe_-the teacher was cut off, it may have been a field lesson

-IS THIS STAYING SAFE - the girl who was arguing, no less than thirteen, pointed to mutant people who where walking like zombies on the Road.

Karai knew this was the kraang, is that what happened to Leonardo? . She moved on;She was mad. All this happening and she couldn't do anything. From the top, she saw a drugstore, and kraangs near.

Exactly what she needed.

* * *

Leo was still next to the door, shaking in cold and fear. His arms were hugging his knees . A few hot tears came out of his eyes because of the pain, yet he was sleeping and dreaming . And although he was dying, in his dreams there was peace and it was quite confusing at the voice that was calling his name. He didn't knew who it was, but he did knew it was a girl. The voice had a very little Mexican accent as he could verily notice.

His dreams were interrupted by another girl's voice, this time the voice was like a snake. This was driving him crazy.

 _wait, snake?..._ he knew what this meant, he tried to say something but he couldn't. He tried to move too but it was in vane. _what the_ oh no..._ He realized.

 _oh no._ she had that feeling too. She dragged him with her tail to the bed. He was cold. She put her ear on his chest to realize that his breathing was slow. She turn to her "human" form and put some blankets she found on him to keep him warm, then she stared at him with pity eyes. She put her hand on his right cheek and then without noticing , she started to cry, getting into her knees and crying by his side. _what happened to you? ._

 _2 weeks LATER( Nope I'm not trying to rush is just part of the story)_

 _Karai's POV_

 _Leo is getting better ad I could see ,though my father woke up so much earlier. I'm trying to keep my distance from him and leave enough food for them. I went out of my lair in Coney island. I was staying there because not many kraang went there,nor Shredder_

As I reached the city, I could hear kraang weapons shooting ,not far enough. I turned to my almost human form to squeeze into the alleys and see what is happening. The field trip guys were getting trap They are ALWAYS getting trapped. I'm getting used to their screams, though they were annoying.

A girl (the one who is ALWAYS arguing the teachers) was getting Chased by two kraangs. She was a mess. Then the kraangs got her by the side of the front building and pointed at her a gun with mutagen. I had enough. I was going in, but a flying stick hit the kraang, who turned into the stick direction.

-hey _tipejos! -_ the Hispanic girl said as she got a knife out. _was she stupid?_

I got in as I turned to my snake form a bite the arms of the kraang. I spin and hit the other one with my tail. Easy as that. I turned to see both girls, the skinny white one was looking at me with fear, the Hispanic one was on the floor half sitting and a hand covering her right eye. I hit her eye with my tail. She looked at me with surprise.

The other girl got her in her feet- we have to get to the others- I turned to leave and I hear- thanks-

I went as fast as I can to the department where Leo and splinter is. Is almost to the end of the city. When I got there I climbed to the top open window to have a clear view to Leo' s bed. I could see he is breathing now.

-he is getting better- I gasped as I heard my father' s voice- he woke up this morning asking for you-

I did not look up at him neither I breathe, it helps to not be hungry. I took a big breathe and got in ,I stood next to the bed, near splinter, still not looking at him, with my head down. I stood there until I felt arms surround me, I couldn't resist to return the embrace. I rest my head down in my father's chest.

-..karai- the voice was weak. She turned to see Leo, with his eyes verily open, he was smiling and I returned the smile.

Then I heard a shoot , not a kraang' s, just a normal gun, it made me gasp. I swallow. _rat...no not again._ I ran away from them to not show my hunger . I got away from the building and stopped angryly at the edge of a rooftop. I hated myself, hated this. I got focus and started looking for my brothers. They are near, they have to be near

* * *

 ** _me- i am dying ! I need chocolate !- I get into my knees_**

 ** _Leo with his endless popcorn- you're such a baby-_**


	3. Chapter 3

Karai was on her human body sitting on a roof thinking . After days of searching , she didn't found the turtles . Her toughs were interrupted by a low voice .

Leo was behind -it will start snowing ... You can catch a cold - ( really ?) he said a little nervous and worried .after a few days in bed , he started feeling better ,and started walking with a help of a stick

Karai didn't look at him . She just stared at the far ground .

Leo walked slowly and sat down next to her .his knee hurt in the process which made karai jump at his groan and stared at him

-is ok is ok - he tried to calm her down as he made a chuckle . Although she didn't talk , he liked their 'conversations'. After a while , he stared blankly at th ground - when is this going to end ?-

Then they heard a scream

karai got in her feet and stared at the direction of the sound .leo looked at her and said-I will go with you -

She looked down at him and put a hand on his shoulder ,looked at him for a moment ,she shook her head before running into the heard of the scream.

Leo was thinking out loud - it has to be my voice right ? I mean who is gonna put attention on me when they are thinking I finally hit puberty !-

Karai's pov

i turned into my snake form while I watched from the top . 1 boy , a mutated girl , 3 krangs .this was going to be easy .I sneaked into the darkness while I waited for the moment .

-dalila!-screamed the boy at the mutated girl . He turned to the krangs ,he knew he was going to be next,so he close his eyes accep_ arg I hate this moments .

before the krang shoot the mutagen to the kid ,i jump myself to the krang and bite off its arm . I got his waist by my tail and launch him to the others . I turned to the kid who was on the floor looking at me and whispering something . he wanted to say something else but I was already on the run in the rooftops .

NO POV

Leo was still on the rooftop waiting for karai .He was looking at the ground when a though got in his head like a sharp pain , his brothers ; He couldn't understand what happened To them . He got up trying To Shake the feelings looking at the dark and Cold sky . _it's getting late ,_ he though . At this time master splinter . Would be metitating ( how do you spell That ?) Maybe he won't get mad at him if he get in the apartment .but then he looked at the rooftops near him.

 _i should just check,_ he thought. He had to be crazy to do this.

BACK TO KARAI

As usual she sneaked in the windows of shredder' s lair . Shredder was on his' throne' screaming at fish face and at rhazar. _he needs a hobby,_ she thought. Most of the talking was about finding her and the turtles. Destroy, attack, no mercy. She almost fell asleep hearing this, but then stockmen came in with tigerclaw at his side.

-Masster- the fly begin-I have found a way to gettete karai back - this interested both karai and shredder

-Talk- shredder demanded

-I haven't found a wayss to get her to humann but we could control her-

Tiger claw added- he just needs certain chemicals-

Outside, karai couldn't believe it. Control her? . Shredder must be mad or mess up to do that,. _but he is the shredder._

She had to get out of there, and she did, still thinking on what might happen. She tried to focus on another thing like the boy, the mutated girl, Leonardo. Leonardo? .

 _Leonardo!_ that idiot is stupid enough to wait for her.

Quickly, she slide her body to the rooftop she left him .

WITH LEONARDO

The cold was getting stronger and the snow was heavier. He could barely hear his own breathing. The pain everywhere was making him weaker every second. His Hand holding the stick struggled making him fall on his knees and causing him pain. He gave up and let everything go. The last thing he saw was snow before blacking out.

NEAR THAT ROOFTOP (too many transitions ?)

The girl didn't care if she was freezing to death( actually that's what she wanted) She was mad at herself. Of course it was all her fault, but at the same time she was sad and traumatized. Well,you don't see every day a girl shooting herself with a gun.

- _tenia que decirle (_ ** _I had to tell her! )-_** she said sarcastically. She was walking in the streets, like if no krang was gonna see her.- and how did she even got the gun ?!-her winnning was interrupted by some kraang noises .

Her eyes narrowed as she heard them . She looked around To Find some place to hide until she looked up

 _bingo_

 ** _what will happen next ? Is she going to find him ? What is she going to do after ? When am i going to stop asking questions you already know the anwers ? Keep reading and you will find out_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_me- hey! Long time no see. Anyways I tried to update when a new eepisode appeared but city at war comes in a couple of months_**

 ** _Raph- when are you gonna put us in the story? -_**

 ** _Me Putting my glasses and looking at a paper- well,according to this within the woods will start in two months so,there's your answer-_**

 ** _Leo- wait a second, if they didn't found me, why on earth will they leave? !-_**

 ** _Me in my batman voice- cause. ..oh crap I missed that-normal voice- ...hmmm mm Leo we already talked about true facts but negatives -_**

 ** _Donnie- nah! Your story is fine. And is getting more intense when everyone gets in the past_-_**

 ** _Everyone- shush! !-_**

 ** _Me- well let's begin. .o yeah_** ** __ Wait where is the sign board? -_**

 ** _Out of nowhere a giant sign appears and it said" part one falling "_**

 ** _Me- there you go. I don't own tmnt ,but if I did I would_ - the singboard falls crushing me_**

* * *

There she was, carrying a unknown mutant to a building that looked like a drugstore.

- _me arrepentire de esto (_ I will regret this) -she said as she closed the door.

\- i'm here _cuatro-_ Then out of nowhere a gray cat appeared and stared for a moment, then at the turtle. she sigh and looked at the turtle on the floor and started to examine his face.

 _does he have any eyes? ,_ she thought. She only saw his blue bandana covering part of his face.

-mmmmmmm- she thought as she saw his twin katanas on his back .she carefully took one trying not to wake him up and stare at it.

She laugh , point the katana to the cat and said- _ccuatro,_ I'm your father- she laughed harder. Slowly waking up Leo with the sound, which scared the girl making her hit him with a fry pan that was near her.

She stood shocked for a while - _y so lo mate ?(_ did I kill him? ) then she heard a groan and it was not from the turtle.

The noise came from the hallway, it was soft and it said- seven , where are you? -

The girl or seven looked at the turtle and whispered- look what you did! -then looked at the dark hallway- wait don't walk. I'm coming Jake! -she called as she went through the messy hallway.

Then she returned with a boy who had had a hand on her shoulder. He had messy red hair and really pale green eyes, more taller than her and skinnier.(need more oc' s. :p )

He called- aren't we supposed to move from building now? -

She looked over the turtle on the floor- we had a little problem-

He raised an eyebrow- does it smell like fish? - This made Her eyes widened- I don't smell anything-

He rolled his eyes- I'm blind, not stupid-

She Focus her eyes on the turtle- well. ...

Karai's pov

 _baka baka baka oroka oroka._ _what was he thinking? ,_ I shouldn't had let him there. I can't loose another person in my life. I can't.

The sun was raising and the snowstorm was decreasing. I had searched the whole night on the whole city and I could only find he was using to walk ,and it was near the place I didn't searched.

 _shredder' s lair._

* * *

 _-sooooo_ you want to keep him here until he wakes up?, you can correct me if I'm wrong-

She grunted at his indirect disapproval- he's a giant turtle with swords! It isn't weird for you? Oh! Maybe he knows something about the terminator pinkie brain squash-!-

He rolled his pale eyes and searched for her voice- you don't even know what you're talking about- before he could Finnish she reached for his shoulders and started shaking him

-THEY ARE BRAINS ,BRAINS !- the shouting made her Mexican accent notice. She let go and put her hand on her forehead- if only you can see them_ -

-BUT I **CAN'T!** -he screamed. She didn't blame him ;he was born blind. He never saw , and never will see.

She sighed and whispered- I know- she punched his arm in a nicely way- _no te apachurres (_ don't get mad)

But their little argument was interrupted by the groans of a sleepy samurai, which caught the teenagers attention.

Jake was now worrying- please tell me he is not waking up-

She struggled- he's not waking up-

Leo slowly opened his eyes and closed them quickly at seeing the bright light that was on top of him. He sat straight and suddenly felt a bruise on the right side of his forehead.

 _where am I? ,_ he thought. He opened his eyes again and saw something he didn't expected. A _Drugstore? ._

he looked for his stick to get up, but of course he didn't found it so he reached for one on his katanas to replace it. However he was missing one. _oh no._

He looked behind him and saw two teenagers with open mouth. The boy wasn't actually looking at him, but the girl was. And surely she was holding the missing katana.

-ok this is a dream ok? I'm mister imaginary turtle. ...so we're gonna calm down okay? -Leo clearly didn't know what to do

-he talks- the tall white boy whispered scared. On the other hand ,the girl looked confused- and he thinks we're five years old- she replied

Leo couldn't believe it. Was the invasion that bad that these teens weren't scared of him at all. He looked worried at the girl who was holding his katana- ok let's make a deal I'll get out of here if you give me that-

The girl looked at him at the eyes- I'll give you this if you tell me why you were _rana muerta (_ looking dead) 20 minutes ago-

Leo looked confused at the girl the lifted his eyes at the other teen, who with the silence understood. -she's Hispanic- He thought it for a moment, where was he, what was he doing until it all came back to his mind. Snowstorm ,searching ,karai.

-I have to get out of here- he tried to get up but the girl stopped him

-Is to late -she pointed at the Windows where pink lasers were noticeable on the street

-they got here-

* * *

 ** _Me-_** ** _thanks to all who like and follow this story I really appreciate. Gracias!_**


End file.
